Warriors of Time
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: Draco, Amber the Slytherin orphan and the DA get locked in the Room of Requirement escaping Death Eaters. They end up stuck there for years, and come back super warriors, combining both muggle and magic. Merlin help us...
1. Amber the Abused

"Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful. What do we do now?"

To say that Draco Malfoy and the DA—a study group lead by Harry Potter—were unhappy was an understatement. They were scared, angry and upset. Of course, they just discovered that they were effectively locked in what was commonly called the Room of Requirement with no way out until Merlin knows when. No matter that they were escaping Death Eaters—followers of an evil wizard called Voldemort—and that they would be missed by lots of people, like their families.

"Room, I wish to know why the door has disappeared, and when it will appear again, should you know this information."

Everyone stared at Amber, an orphan in Draco's House and Year, as she stood in the center of the room, seemingly getting an answer from the Room.

"Ah. Thank you Room."

"Well, what did it say?"

"Our projected need of protection was strong enough that the room deemed it necessary to, shall we say, drop out of time. It has read all of us to some extent and realized our destiny fighting those morons and their insane leader, and plans on keeping us here for at least a decade if not more so we can train and prepare. Once we are ready, it will insert itself back into the timeline just a few minutes before it disappeared, and we will go out fighting."

Shock. Complete and utter shock was Amber's only response.

"You serious?" asked Ron Weasley. Amber gave him a Look.

"Right. Well, now what do we do?" asked Fred Weasley.

"Harry is the leader, not me, so don't ask me. I am going to go over here to this corner and try and retrain myself a bit. After all, it's been awhile since my last gang war, and I am no doubt a bit rusty."

"Gang war? Why in the world would you be involved in a gang war?"

"Because my previous Master was, and I was duty-bound to fight for him. However, my last war was about a year or so ago, so I am out of practice."

"'Previous Master'?" echoed Dean Thomas.

Amber nodded. "Contrary to popular belief, I have not led the charmed life. I highly doubt you'd be interested in my time as the biggest child of the Blackmarket, however, so I shall not bore you."

That said, Amber headed over to a corner and had the Room conjure dummies, which she then began shooting at. The group and Draco regarded her with something akin to shock and horror. While they didn't truly know the significance of being a Blackmarket child, they knew that being one wasn't something you wanted to go out and become. How long had she been one before escaping?

Amber was really getting into shooting those dummies, which were moving and shooting their own guns back at her in what was undoubtedly the moves performed by the enemy in a gang war. Amber ducked, dodged and shot with rather deadly accuracy, but sometimes she missed, and she was shot for it. She always managed to move enough so it wasn't a fatal wound, but still.

It was awhile before any of the group could actually confront Amber on her words. When they finally could, Amber was bleeding heavily from a good many shot wounds, and the dummies were wearing down—most of them where now lying shot to pieces (literally!) around the battleground.

With one final shot ringing throughout the room, the last dummy went down and Amber lay bleeding and panting on the floor. Looking over her wounds, she grimaced.

"Definitely out of practice." she mumbled as she began to heal her wounds, as was normal. This was easy enough to see from the viewpoints of the others, despite their awe at the obvious wandless magic. Just bad how her life been while they were going around on the assumption that she had been raised by Voldemort himself?

When Draco demanded to know just what her past was, Amber had simply glared. Seemingly realizing that nobody was backing down and they were all united in this she sighed.

"Just take all the spoiled rotten stuff you seem to think my life is and reverse it. That's about the extent of it after my parents were murdered, and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. End of story."

Then she went off, back to her corner of the Room, muttering about her aim and dodge tactics and about the possibility of adding her magic in with the weapons and physical fighting to become an ultimate warrior. After all, muggles may not have knowledge on magic, but wizards would be expecting it. Just not with tae-kwon-do and hand grenades.

Draco and the DA left her alone for a bit after that, contemplating their own guilt while Amber deployed Slytherin tactics and strategies to help kick Death Eater arse. After several hours of their being lost in thought, and Amber practicing using simple curses like Stunners and the Body-Bind while shooting off hand guns at the same time, Harry was elected this time 'round as speaker.

"Amber, I realize that it's probably too late and it won't change the past, but we would like to offer you our apologies for our horrid treatment of you based on assumptions we couldn't truly prove anyway. We would like it if you could perhaps train us in the muggle arts you know. Guns and stuff like that."

"I was going to offer my services for that purpose anyway. While you were busy, I was working on integrating my magic with my fighting. Death Eaters are wizards and muggle-illiterate purebloods at that. They expect magic because that's all they know. Guns and karate won't be something they know a thing about. If we can merge that and our magic together, then it will be totally unexpected and harder to block at that. I figured you'd be the group to want any major advantage you can get over the Grim Munchers and Moldywarts."

Several people sniggered at Amber's nicknames but nevertheless nodded. Secretly, they planned to get full detail of her past out of her and work on her emotional mind, which was in tatters. They only hoped it wasn't too late and she wasn't too broken to be fixed.

At that moment, though none realized it, House and Blood prejudices were dropped, never to be regained. Lies were shattered by long-overdue truths and acceptance was given were it was long since lost. They went in Gryffindors and Slytherins, Purebloods and Muggleborns, at war with one another as well as with Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.

They would come out united, a side of the war none ever expected, and more then capable of kicking Voldemort's butt to the deepest pits of Hell. Of course, they wouldn't take too kindly at the discovery of the machinations of one Albus Dumbledore. Still, they would not kill him as they would Voldemort. They would give him his second chance.

However, had you been witness to this event, you wouldn't agree. In fact, you'd probably close your eyes and mutter about how the world is doomed.

Perhaps you'd be right.

* * *

Okay, to start with, this wasn't my original plot—well, the locked in the Room of Requirement thing anyway. I can't quite remember the story that got me to writing this, but that particular part of this plot comes from it. Next, I do not own Harry Potter, so shut up. I hope to update this fairly quickly with a new chapter, as I already have a vague idea where this is going. Here's a forewarning: Lots of resurrections. And don't worry, I am already about halfway done chapter 3 for Thestral and Runaway will be updated sooner or later...once my imagination kicks into high gear and decided to actually START chapter 3….

Werewolf of Suburbia


	2. Several years later

New chapter already!!! Yay!!

* * *

In a darkened room, a shot rang out from the shadows. There was a thud of a body hitting the ground, followed by a flash of sickening red light. The sound of a body hitting…well, SOMETHING, echoed. A howl of anger, followed by the sound of sharp teeth tearing into flesh. Another body hitting the ground.

Lights flashed into being, and clapping could be heard. A group of at least half a dozen people and a single wolf jumped, whirling in the air to land facing the noise. The wolf opened wings made of fur and feather and swooped overhead. With the light now shining in their faces, it was possible to see the identities of the people.

Draco Malfoy stood back-to-back with Harry Potter, Susan Bones and Colin Creevey had both wands and guns pointed outwards, while Luna Lovegood began to slowly relax her stance as much as she ever would. The wolf swooped in and landed in front of the group, transforming back into a winged wolf-girl identified as Amber the Slytherin.

"That was a great battle you guys!" exclaimed Sally-Ann Perks. Amber nodded.

"That was a good battle. But remember to never get caught off guard like that again." Her unnatural golden eyes bored into Colin, who blushed.

"Thanks for taking him out for me anyway." He offered. Amber just sighed and waved him off.

Had anyone looked into the room, they would have found a surprising sight. A group of adults occupied the space, all with battle-harden looks to their faces. The battle robes they all sported hung loosely from their frames, yet not too loose. Each person had a weapon—from guns, to swords, to hidden daggers. Some of the faces in the sea of people were tattooed with what any magical person would recognize as runes—even though they wouldn't recognize the runes.

James and Lily Potter approached their son, while Draco went to discuss something or another with Salazar Slytherin. As the rest of the group broke up, the dummies that lay torn and shot around them vanished, as they were no longer required. Amber headed to a corner, which immediately filled with a small forest, and sat down.

Trading glances, Remus Lupin and Rowena Ravenclaw headed over towards the lonely werewolf.

"What's on your mind?" asked Remus lightly. Amber shrugged.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Rowena looked interesting in hearing the girl's thoughts.

"The shock the Death Eaters are gonna get when we get out of here and tear them all to shreds. The group, the reactions to them by their families, the reaction YOU are gonna get, the fact that no one will care if I vanished alongside this room for the rest of forever…"

"Ah. That's what's on your mind, huh? Well, let's focus on one thing at a time shall we?" Remus kept his voice light and carefree, like they were talking about the Quidditch Cup instead of such profound things.

"Riddle will not expect us, and that's perfect. We can use it to our advantage. This war will be over in no time once we all get out of here. And you're right, their faces WILL be priceless." Rowena started.

"The reactions of the rest of the wizarding world to us, James, and Lily are not your concern. Let us worry about it—its us they will gape at anyway." She finished.

"On that matter, the families' reactions aren't your concern, either. Your friends will handle their families well enough without you worrying over it." Remus chided good-naturedly.

"And no one is gonna leave you. Everyone here is your family, even if we aren't blood, and you are ours as well. We are stuck together for the rest of your life, so get used to it." He added.

"And never mind the rest of the world. We care, and that's what's important, right?"

"Now, what are you thinking about in regards to the group?" asked Remus.

"I'm jaded, and Harry is a bit, and probably Draco too, some. But I hate that I took the innocence of everyone else. They grew up too fast, like Harry, Draco and I. It's not fair."

"But yours and Harry's and Draco's is?" asked Rowena gently.

"Well, not Harry's and Draco's…."

The werewolf and Founder exchanged glances. Salazar wandered over, dragging Godric Gryffindor with him.

"Is there a reason our resident Lycan looks so guilty?" he drawled.

Rowena leaned over to whisper in his ear, "She's upset that she supposedly took their childhood from the group, save Dray and Harry. She finds it unfair that any of them had to grow up so fast, but she seems to think her own is perfectly fair."

Salazar sighed while Godric, being filled in by Remus, made a face.

"You didn't take away anything, my dear, you are aware of that right?" asked the Gryffindor. The look Amber tossed him told him otherwise.

"Look, you did nothing that my despicable heir wouldn't have done, and in ways less gentle. Do you honestly believe that they would be children once Riddle really got down to business? They probably lost their innocence by fleeing the Death Eaters to begin with." said Salazar gently.

Amber sighed and pretended to believe them. They saw through the façade, of course, but could do nothing but exchange helpless glances. Amber, despite being helped, first by the group of what was once Hogwarts students, followed slowly by the Founders, James, Lily, Sirius Black and Remus, still retained traces of the emotional scars left behind by the abuse she had suffered through before Hogwarts.

They were deep scars, and everyone was attempting to heal them as best as possible, but it was slow going. It didn't take long for the students to realize that, while physical scarring was easy to heal—especially with magic—emotional scars were a different thing entirely. And it took more then magic to heal them.

With a sigh, the 3 Founders and Remus dragged the girl over to where the group was gathering for dinner. The general chatter managed to shake Amber out of her dark brooding, and she turned her attention onto lighter topics.

"SO, do you think we'll EVER get out of here?" Neville Longbottom brought up the question that was always asked at the end of the day. It had turned into a ritual, of sorts. Someone would ask, and another would give the same answer.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Who knows?" replied Hermione Granger.

"Amber?" Lily questioned worriedly. At the question, Amber had gone ramrod straight, and had yet to relax her slightly too-tense stance.

Everyone turned to stare, and just as James was about to reach out in hopes to shake her out of it, she collapsed, panted slightly, and wide-eyed.

"Amber!" called Fred Weasley in not-so-little concern.

"I'm….fine…" she panted. Catching her breathe, she glared at the nearest wall for a second then turned her attention to the group, all of whom were watching her in worry and concern.

"Calm down. I'm fine. The Room was talking to me just a minute ago."

"And what'd it say?" Ron Weasley relaxed at this. The Room seemed to have chosen Amber as a spokesperson, and randomly informed Amber of things to inform the group. The spells, once identified as the Room's doing, were written off. However, Ron's blue eyes—and the eyes of everyone else—danced slightly in concern. Amber's "conversations" with the Room were never that bad.

"It says that it'll let us out in a couple more years. The youngest of our group have yet to reach and train their majority. According to the Room, once they have reached and mastered their inheritances, we'll all be ready to face the opposition, and it'll let us go."

Several people cheered at this. That was not surprising when you took into consideration their history.

When Death Eaters—evil killer-type wizards and witches—had attacked the school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the group of students had fled for safety. Most of them had formed a club known as the DA—Dumbledore's Army—that taught practical Defense Against the Dark Arts, and had headed to the Room of Requirement—a special room that gave you anything you needed—for safety. They had two tag-a-longs—Draco Malfoy, whose father was a Death Eater, and an outcast Slytherin orphan named Amber.

In response to the group's fervent need to safety, and the school's primary wards falling during the attack, the room had sealed them in and "fell", so to speak, out of time. They group had been stuck in the Room for many years now, and the majority of them had gone through their magical maturities, and trained their new family gifts. They desperately wanted out, and the fact that they had only to wait a couple more years for the youngest in the group to reach their maturity, and train their gifts, made them happier then anything.

Their fellow inmates were also thrilled. Once Harry and his year, which was the predominate percentage of the group, had reached their maturity, they had decided to see if the dead could be brought back to life with the help of the Room. They succeeded. They brought back Harry's parents, James and Lily, and the four Hogwarts Founders, Rowena, Godric, Salazar, and Helga Hufflepuff. For the heck of it, they decided to bring Harry's "Dogfathers", Sirius and Remus, into the fold as well.

Needless to say, they were all quite sick of the Room and ready to be freed. Despite that they had knowledge that they would not be as far into the timeline as they had spent in the Room, they were ready to go. They were ready to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, together, and to see of Albus Dumbledore was ready to repent for his lies and manipulations. They had only to be set free.

"Amber, are you alright?" asked Helga in concern. "That was quite the spell, much rougher on you then normal."

The cheers died down instantly as they waited for Amber's response.

"I'm fine." she grimaced. "The Room did that on purpose because it didn't like me beating myself up for something it seems to think I didn't do."

A pillow appeared from nowhere and flew at Amber. She yelped and ducked the flying missile.

"Okay, fine. I didn't do it. I get it, just stop yelling at me now!!" she shouted into the room. The pillow flew at her again, seemingly in warning, and disappeared. Several people couldn't help but snicker.

Amber glared at them. "Thanks for your support." she muttered dryly.

"I'm with the Room on this one." Harry spoke up. "Whatever it is you think you did, you didn't do it, otherwise we would've cursed you. So don't blame yourself and we won't join the Room on throwing pillows at you." The others all agreed.

They were given a large table full of desert for their troubles. The Room wouldn't let Amber have any for a few minutes, as if to say "See?" before allowing Amber to attack the table with her family.

Amber rolled her eyes and muttered darkly to herself as she attacked a chocolate cake. Stupid Rooms and their ideas.

* * *

There. Another chapter. Go me! 


End file.
